1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding cage, and more particularly to a shielding cage with improved gasket arranged between circumference and an opening of the panel to effectively reduce electromagnetic interference leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A small form-factor pluggable transceiver (SFP transceiver) provides a link between an electronic transmission line and an optical transmission line as a bi-direction optical-electronic converter. The SFP transceiver is mounted on a printed circuit board of a host system device via a high-speed connector. Then SFP transceiver and the connector are received in a shielding cage to avoid EMI.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,287 issued to Lloyd on May 24, 2007 discloses a transceiver cage for receiving EMI-minimized transceiver. The transceiver cage is mounted to a opening of the panel and has a cage body, a supporting member partially enclosing the cage body, a gasket located adjacent to the supporting member and having one side face abutting against the supporting member and another opposite side face resisting against a side surface of the panel. The cage body is of rectangular configuration and has a receiving space for receiving the EMI-minimized transceiver.
However, It is difficult to effectively avoid EMI due to an electromagnetic leakage from a gap formed between the side surface of the panel and the gasket.
Hence, an improved shielding cage is needed to solve the above problem.